The Journal
by ZaffrePrizm
Summary: Follow Dusk as he treks along his home, Sinnoh. But not everything is what it seems. This is his new journal.
1. Chapter 1

"..."

"..."

"I felt like falling through an endless hole. My head is hurting, and every muscle in my body feels sour, much like running a marathon at full speed.

Having that said, it's hushed here.

I think I just had a bad dream. That's all…"

My body came to senses, not my mind, however. Blurry visions fill my eyes as I pull myself from the clutches of gravity, sitting up as I look around. My right hand is pushing against the soft wet earth to support me up.

And that is when I was sure I was not on a bed.

I looked down into my palm, dirt covering my whole hand. I brushed the dust off, widening my eyes as I look into the distance. Water into a lake and stars into the skies. They form one crisp, clear picture. And the lake is in a basin, pokemon on the edges of the pan looking down on me. I stood up but only to stumble like after a bad hangover. I crashed my back against the rocky wall, only for an ominous sound mixed with a chilling wind brush against my arm. I looked to the left, with a cave just where my hand is. I looked into it, only that fog prevails, and nothing can be seen.

Suddenly, something that is hanging from my belt shook. I looked down; a purple Pokeball is rocking on its own. I took the Pokeball out and pressed the button. Inside the Pokeball, a pair of red eyes stared into mine, and once it stopped shaking, the ball leaked open, and the pokemon came out. It soon shaped into a large shadowy pokemon, a golden moon shaped crown on its forehead and a gold piece is wrapping around the back of its head. Three of the same golden piece formed from its neck, red stripes across them, and along its elongated body, six legs sprouted from the sides, landing in the lake, breaking the mirror-like surface. And at last, a tail continued and ended its frame.

"Bishannnn…" the Pokemon growled, its eyes looking down at me. Much as terrifying I have this pokemon that came out from my Pokeball, I don't feel a sense of fear nor think that I should bow down to it.

I walked towards it, and it lowered its head down to my level. Such a docile pokemon for its looks and appearance. And somehow, I dared and knew how to pet it. My hand just moved on its own, touching the moon like the piece on its forehead.

"Tell me… who am I?" I muttered, for there is nothing left in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dusk…"

I looked at my trainer ID card. It has my face on it, no doubt about it. I have had the shadowy pokemon returned into its purple Pokeball since it soon passed out on me. It did seem very weak when it was released from the rocket capsule. Bruises and marks all over its enormous body. I checked the backpack that somehow came along with me. I did find a lot of exciting items. An extremely nice fishing rod, a blue, purplish flute, a member's card for an inn that was dated nearly over 60 years ago, oddly… There is also a journal, presumably mine. Much of its contents seems to be recording my activities. Even looking at the notebook, I could not remember anything. In the middle of the notes, however, wrote a lot about a team called Team Galactic. And their goal is to create a new universe. I scoffed at it at first, while on my way walking out of the woods, leaving the lake behind me. But as I read on, they actually did it, with the power of the two pokemon called Dialga and Palkia… and Giratina stopped it.

And I caught it, with my Master Ball.

I did remember the purple ball had an "M" on it. That shadowy pokemon is Giratina?

"..."

Nothing was coming back to me.

The second thing I quickly found out is that, instead of six pokeballs, I had 12 of them.

That was something that was strictly prohibited by the… wait, what?

I couldn't even remember why bringing out more than twelve pokemon was a taboo, but I just knew it.

That is too weird. Maybe a trainer's instinct?

No matter the cause, for every Pokeball I look into, the pokemon inside are all hurt and fainted. Something must have happened.

The third thing that I find curious is that I am donning nearly all black, aside from my white scarf. I was wearing a black long trench coat, black trousers, and black sneakers. Some of the places are ragged, but they look cool.

It strikes me weird why I am wearing all black.

Still, with no memory who I was, and no way to tell where I am, I asked someone nearby once I was out of the woods, "Where is Twinleaf Town?" That was the place where I supposedly started out, over many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to Twinleaf Town, catching a ride, I rummaged among my bag. In it, I found a dark crimson beret hat, with a Pokeball logo on the side. I pressed the logo slightly, and the plate slid open, revealing a chamber with a pretty colourful stone embedded in it, and in it, a strange flame-like pattern can be seen. A unique sense of power was overflowing from it, and I immediately closed it up. There is no way to tell what it was, but it seemed important enough. I placed the hat back into the bag and watched the scenery pass by.

It wasn't long before the car stopped at Route 201.

"Hey, I'm only going as far as here. Twinleaf is a backwater town that nothing ever happens there you know." The spectacled driver said as I stepped out of the ride.

"Oh, well. Thank you." I thanked the driver as I started my walk to the village.

The whole region seemed very large, but the overall transport was complex yet efficient. Apparently, I was picked up at a place called Spring Path… and a ride from the east side of the region to the most west side took only three hours. The moon still hasn't risen to above our heads.

"Hey Dusk!"

I somewhat familiar, an energetic voice called out. I looked in front of the T-shaped crossroads in front of me. Two people were standing there. Youngters. One had a curly blonde hair, and the other had a dark crimson beret hat…

"Dusk, you are so late!" the blonde shouted, "I'm so fining you 10000000 pokebucks!"

"Well, it's kinda unfair you've got those running shoes, Leor…" the other replied.

"Leor…" I inch towards the two, when suddenly a huge headache hits my brain, leaving me clutching my head. The world starts to turn and my mind slowly fading.

"What are you two kids doing here?"

A somewhat coarse voice sounded out even further, and there, an old man with a briefcase, standing there, eye as sharp as a Gyrados.

"Professor… Rowan?" I unknowingly muttered out, and before long, the light ahead faded out, the three people disappeared into the air, and so was the headache.

"That was… a memory fragment?" I wasn't sure about everything now. The only thing I know was to continue onwards to Twinleaf Town.

When I get to there, I seemed to be attracted by a particular house, two-stories, on the side of the pond.

*Knock-knock*

"Yes? Who is it so late?" A blue-haired woman, along with a Glameow appeared at the doorstep.

"Sorry for disturbing… but…"

"Lucas?" she asked me back.

"What?"


End file.
